


die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier

by moon_waves



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reise Reise Era, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/pseuds/moon_waves
Summary: The days preceding the beginning of a new tour showed themselves stressful for Richard - until Till offered to help.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with a certain idea for quite some time now, and then [Wahnsinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahnsinn/pseuds/Wahnsinn)'s fic [_Spiel mit mir_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991727) gave me the push I needed to actually work on it. So... thank you Wahnsinn!

Richard was on edge. On the cold, still logical part of his brain, he knew he was starting to piss off everyone around him with his remarks – more or less, depending on who he was talking to and what he was saying, but the point remained. Sadly, the cold, logical part of his brain wasn’t in charge at the moment: it was the nervous, over-worried, easily set off ball of nerves that had decided to take the rein as soon as they had started to rehearse the new show they had come up with for the tour supporting _Reise Reise_. On one hand, he wasn’t the only one starting to get on other people’s nerves. On the other hand, he didn’t have as much leeway as others did – and a small part of his brain was screaming for him to calm down, but to no avail.

It was only when he snapped at Ollie at the end of a particularly long day, and the bassist squinted at him with a frown on his face that he finally started coming back to his senses. A cold weight fell over him and his shoulders sagged as a put a hand on his face, closing his eyes for a brief, moment before meeting his bandmate’s eyes again.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” he said.

“No,” Ollie agreed grumpily, still squinting at him, holding tightly onto his bass.

“I was way out of line, and it wasn’t even true,” he went on, and Ollie nodded, relaxing his hold onto his bass.

They stared at each other for a brief moment before Richard looked away, feeling very tired all of a sudden, and half-aware that the tip of his ears was turning red.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly before raising his eyes to meet Ollie’s gaze again.

Ollie nodded again and then smiled a little before moving up to him.

“Try to relax before we start touring,” he advised him, amicably squeezing his shoulder before letting go. “Or Paul is going is to strangle you with your guitar’s strings before the end of the first week.”

He walked away outside of the venue they were renting to rehearse and Richard watched him go a with a lump in his throat. He ran a hand in his hair, uncaring that he was ruffling his hair even more and looked at the empty room. The rest of the band was gone and so was their crew, having called it a day in face of his temper – and continuous arguments with Paul.

Sighing, he walked to the closest amp and let himself fall down on it, elbows on top of his knees, face in his hands, eyes closed. He seriously needed to blow off some steam – problem was, he had absolutely no idea where to start with that.

He breathed loudly through his fingers, trying to find a way to calm himself – and his thoughts – and was so focused on the inner workings of his mind that he didn’t hear someone walking up to him. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he jumped at the contact, turning around so brutally that he almost lost his balance before Till grabbed him and steadied him, an eyebrow raised at his reaction.

“Shit, Till, you scared me,” Richard said, one hand over his heart, trying to get it back under control.

“I see that,” Till said in return without moving his hand away, looking down at him with attentive eyes. “Are you okay? You really blew off at Ollie, earlier.”

Richard grimaced and then nodded before briefly looking away.

“Yeah… well, I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “I apologized to Ollie before he left. I shouldn’t have said that, and I sure as hell shouldn’t have lashed out at him.”

Till nodded before companionably patting his shoulder.

“He isn’t holding it against you,” he told him still in the same calm voice, forest-green eyes studying Richard with an intensity that made him shiver a little. “How are you feeling, really?”

Richard shrugged and looked away, staring at his boots. There were specks of dust covering the black leather and he absent-mindedly thought he would have to clean them before the first official date.

“I’m stressed out of my mind,” he finally said, voice sounding strange to his ears. “I’m worried something wrong is going to happen because I didn’t take care of it and –”

He stopped himself, feeling a blush starting to spread over his face. He hadn’t thought about it like that before – had carefully refused to think about it, but now that Till was asking, he had to face the truth…

“And?” Till urged him on, squeezing his shoulder.

“And I’m definitely going to get kicked out of the band,” Richard went on, voice so low and words so mumbled he almost didn’t understand himself.

Till remained silent for a moment before moving his hand from his shoulder to his neck and then squeezing lightly, forcing Richard to look away from his boots and up to him. There was a halo from the last line of spotlights around Till’s head and Richard stared at him for a long moment, taking in his powerful frame – a sinful angel, truly. Of course the stage’s outfit fitted Till like a glove – but it was one thing to be aware of it and another to be so close to him and _realize_ it.

“Nobody is going to kick you out of the band,” Till said with a final tone that admitted no objection, and Richard felt his mouth close shut, even though he hadn’t been in a mind to protest. “We all agreed to put what happened last time behind us. That goes for you, too. Do you understand?”

Richard nodded and licked his lips, throat suddenly gone dry.

“Now, for the other problem…” Till frowned briefly, studying him with calm eyes. “You really need to relax before the tour starts, you know that, right?”

Richard nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Something must have shown on his face because Till suddenly squinted, staring at him with a renewed attention. Richard patiently waited for him to speak up, content in staring at Till in silence, the dimming light of the spotlights going easy on his eyes. A calm wave had suddenly washed over him and he was ready to hold the position for years, pushing away the discomfort that was starting to grow at the strain on his neck.

“You’re not, and cannot, control everything. Do you want my help to remind you of that?” Till asked, voice remaining completely and utterly calm, but with an undertone of steel that hadn’t been present before.

Richard stared at him before realizing what was offered.

_Oh._

“Yes,” he immediately answered, the word coming out before he had the time to think about it. _“Please.”_

His voice had taken a lower, softer tone but he couldn’t be bothered by it, sharp desire suddenly straightening his spine.

Till nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Good,” he said simply, hand still holding on Richard’s neck. “We have another rehearsal tomorrow, but the day after. Come to my place at three.”

Richard barely had the time to nod before Till’s grip tightened on his neck and tugged it until he was tilting his head backwards, stiff muscles protesting at the strain. Then Till kissed him – a rough, dominating gesture that left him almost _whimpering_ , unable to do anything but to follow his lover’s lead until nothing existed in his mind anymore but a pleasant buzz. Only then did Till move back, barely panting, while Richard was completely out of breath, staring at him until he got his bearings back.

Till smiled – a soft, gentle smile – and bent down to gently press their mouths together, his thumb drifting across Richard’s cheek.

“You are allowed to ask for help when you need it, you know,” he said calmly before squeezing Richard’s neck and moving away. “Come on now, the guys won’t wait for us forever.”

Richard watched him leave, a bit dumbfounded, mind buzzing, skin alight, and wondered how exactly he had gotten so lucky.

Funnily enough, the next rehearsal session went well – or rather, better than the previous ones, Richard finding himself slightly less nervous, while Paul also made an effort not to get on his nerves too much. The results, to the unsuspecting eye, wouldn’t have been much different for someone who didn’t know the band, but as they stood, they could all measure the difference – and the efforts that had gone into it. They ended the rehearsal with the satisfaction of a day’s work well done and wished one another a pleasant evening, all ready to enjoy their next few days of peace on their own.

Richard was still filled to the brim with nervous energy – but the source of his nervousness had had the time to change over two days, and it was with unbridled anticipation that he knocked on Till’s door when the time of their meeting came around. He tugged at the hem of his purple sleeve, idly wondering if he had picked the right outfit for the day – a simple tee-shirt and black jeans, with his favorite boots and a beloved black leather jacket – before reminding himself he wasn’t going to spend much time in it anyway.

The singer let him in with a little smile, eyes glancing over him without a comment, and Richard watched him with anxious eyes, trying to decipher Till’s plans based on his outfit – sweatpants and an old, but comfortable, tee-shirt that stretched nicely over his biceps. Till chuckled a little at the once-over, amused by his reaction, before grabbing him by one of his belt loops and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Richard barely had the time to welcome the kiss that it was already over and a small noise of protest escaped him, bringing another chuckle out of Till.

“How are you feeling?” his lover asked, watching him take off his jacket and shoes with an amused gaze, eyes twinkling.

Richard shrugged, finishing what he had to do before turning towards him, arms crossed in front of him.

“Nervous,” he said in a drawl.

Till raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Richard glared at him, already feeling the tip of his ears burning. The beginning was always the most difficult part for him, and it was clear Till wouldn’t spare him that ritual embarrassment.

“You know why,” he grumbled.

Till’s amusement turned softer.

“I know,” he said calmly. “But you know how this works: you have to say it out loud.”

Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the corridor’s floor before raising his eyes up to Till again.

“Because of the tour. And because of this afternoon,” he said simply.

Till nodded.

“Bad nerves and good nerves, then?” he asked, still calm.

Richard nodded, damning the blush of his ears.

Till stared at him for a moment, a thoughtful expression glazing across his face and then gone as suddenly as it had appeared.

“Very well,” he said simply. “Go to the main bathroom and take a shower. Take your time there, try to relax a little,” he told him, Richard drinking up his words. “Your outfit is in the guest room. Put it on and come in the bedroom once you’re ready.”

Richard stared at him for a moment, absent-mindedly licking his lips before mumbling his agreement. He started walking away, yelping a little when a hand felt his ass, the blush on his face intensifying before he made his way to the bathroom, followed by Till’s chuckle. He didn’t try to peer into the guest room, no matter how curious he was and closed the door of the bathroom before leaning against it, heart beating wildly in his ribcage.

There it was.

He had already taken a shower before coming, preparing himself and trying to soothe his nerves at the same time, but another shower wouldn’t hurt. He quickly took his clothes, carefully folding them before stepping in the shower, feeling himself relax a little as hot water started hitting his skin. There were miniatures of lotion ready at hand, cedar wood and orange blossom, and he hesitated for a moment before indulging in the latter one. He was supposed to _relax_ , after all – and that particular smell had always helped with that.

It was only once his heartbeat had calmed down a little that he decided to step out of the shower, shaking himself a little and running a hand through his hair, trying to ruffle it a bit more. His gaze landed on the white fluffy towel Till had set up for him and his gaze lit up at it. The cotton was soft on his skin, very soft, and he smiled a little at the sensation, delighted by the fluffiness.

He dried himself with quick, efficient movements, tied the towel around his hips, grabbed his clothes and got out of the bathroom. He hesitated for a brief moment, tempted to go check on Till in the bedroom before shaking his head a little walking to the guest room, nerves rising again.

The door of the guest room was opened and he quickly got into it, closing the door behind him before focusing on the room itself. There was nothing new nor unusual to it, compared to his previous visits, except for the clothes that had been carefully laid out on the bed. Frowning a little, he slowly made his way to the bed, dropping his clothes at one end before walking to the outfit that had been chosen for him.

It was _unusual_.

Usually when Till picked his outfit, it was either to push or to tease him. Memories of one particularly naughty outfit flashed behind his eyes and he flushed deeply before shaking his head, trying to focus on the present.

White shirt, black designer slacks (and he idly wondered where the accompanying jacket was) accompanied by a black, shiny leather belt and black boxers.

He shrugged a little, untied the towel and put it on the bed, before reaching for the boxers. Basic cotton boxers – tight-fitting for sure, and he smirked a little as he put them on, briefly looking around his back. Yup, his butt _definitely_ looked good in those.

Anticipation still buzzing in his mind, he reached for the pants and quickly put them on, shivering a little at the cool touch of silk on his skin. It felt nice, he wasn’t going to lie about it, and he quickly buttoned them before reaching for the belt and inserting it through the loops, wondering what Till had in mind for the afternoon. This wasn’t their usual territory, and he couldn’t help being a little nervous about the unknown spreading in front of him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He had only used the first button on his pants to make sure they would hold around his hips before bending down and reaching for the last item of clothing. A shiver went through him as his fingers came in touch with the shirt.

 _Silk_. Again.

He reverently put it on, shivering a little as the cool fabric brushed against his skin, setting his nerves aflame. It fitted him perfectly and his fingers were shaking slightly as he slowly closed each button, arousal starting to pool as he made his way down. He tucked it in, finished buttoning his pants and buckled his belt with shaking hands, making sure everything fit perfectly, before feeling the collar of the shirt. It was sitting tight against his neck and he shivered a little at the sensation, suddenly wishing for another kind of collar before the thought disappeared from his mind.

He took a big inspiration, trying to control his nerves, and stepped out of the room without looking back. It was only a few steps up to Till’s bedroom and the door was open, inviting him inside.

He briefly knocked before entering, closing the door behind him and then stopping right in his tracks, eyes immediately attracted by the full-length mirror standing at one corner at the foot of the bed. He swallowed loudly, Adam’s apple jerking, arousal growing hotter at the bottom of his stomach, before turning his attention to Till, who was staring at him with attentive eyes, a calm expression on his face.

He was sitting on a comfortable armchair next to the mirror, wearing a black three-pieces suit and a matching black shirt, a bright red tie the only touch of colour on his outfit. Richard immediately felt under-dressed at the view and he unconsciously bit his lower lip, fists clenching of their own volition before he forced himself to relax.

The first three buttons of Till’s shirt were open and his tie was loosely tied around his neck, and Richard focused on these details, suddenly unable to bear the weight of Till’s gaze on him, assessing him in silence.

The moment seemed to stretch forever until Till finally opened his mouth, Richard’s eyes immediately snapping up to meet his.

“Come stand next to the bed,” Till indicated, making a small gesture to indicate where he wanted him exactly. “Keep your eyes on the mirror. Don’t move.”

Feeling the tip of his ears reddening, Richard moved until he was standing on the side of the bed, next to the nightstand. The sheets had been changed, that much he had seen while he had glanced at the bed while moving on position, and there were also a few elements on the nightstand that he hadn’t been able to see clearly as well – two small boxes and a small heap of pieces of clothing.

Mind racing, he bit his lip more forcefully as Till slowly walked up to him before standing at his left, eyes still assessing him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He raised one hand to Richard’s face, lightly cupping his cheek before his fingers drifted down, caressing the sensitive skin of his neck.

Richard inhaled loudly, mouth suddenly try, heartbeat picking as Till’s thumb came to rest at the base of his throat. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, feeling himself blush as he looked at himself in the mirror, obviously already set ablaze as Till remained imperturbable next to him.

The sound of their breathing was the only noise breaking the silence of the room.

Till’s fingers moved a little lower and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt before he stepped away, eyes briefly looking at the mirror. His smile grew a little bigger and he moved behind Richard, the back vents of his jacket brushing slightly against him. Richard heard some shuffling on the nightstand as one of the boxes was opened, body tensing up in anticipation, and he swallowed again as Till stepped back behind, one hand moving in front of him before lightly cupping his neck between thumb and index finger. The touch was light as a feather but that didn’t stop him from shivering slightly, anticipation still building up.

The hand moved away, leaving his neck bare, and he closed his eyes again before reopening them, watching his blush deepening in the mirror. Till smiled gently behind him, the sound of metal clicking lightly, and then his hands reappeared, holding a collar. _His_ collar.

Richard zeroed in on it in the mirror, a full-body shiver running through him as Till put it around his neck with careful hands, fastening it before lightly tugging at it, making sure it wasn’t too tight. It was simple collar, custom-made, of black leather, but with a red velvet lining that felt utterly soft against Richard’s sensitive skin and he wondered, once again, what Till had planned for him, mind buzzing with anticipation and arousal.

Till’s hands moved to his hips and he leaned back against his lover, feeling the lines of his jacket and waistcoat pressing against his back. He took all of his willpower to keep staring at the mirror, Till still smiling behind him before moving even closer, his lips brushing his temple before kissing him lightly at the junction between jaw and neck.

Richard shivered again.

Till moved away until he couldn’t be seen in the mirror anymore, leaving him swaying slightly on his feet at the loss of contact. He sat back on his armchair, bent towards Richard, elbows resting on top of his knees, the tip of his fingers joined together in front of his face, an attentive expression on his face as he studied the guitarist.

Richard squirmed, feeling utterly exposed under his gaze, the collar standing out proudly against his pale skin.

Silence stretched again in the room before Till nodded, having seemingly come to a decision. He rose up from his chair, slowly taking off his jacket before leaving it there and slowly rolling his sleeves. He walked to Richard, who felt his heartbeat quicken as Till came to stand behind him again, hands once more on his lips, the only contact between their bodies. He could feel the warmth emanating from Till and was tempted to lean back – but no, he wasn’t supposed to move, he could stay where he was.

He forced himself to remain still, waiting in silence for Till to make a move, watching himself grow more nervous in the mirror, anticipation buzzing through his veins.

“Very good,” Till finally said quietly in his ear as his hands started unbuckling Richard’s belt and then unbuttoned his pants before pushing them down on the floor.

They hit the wooden tiles with a light sound and Richard obediently stepped away as Till guided him back, keeping his eyes on the mirror. He felt a lot more exposed all of a sudden, squirming again as Till briefly left him to grab his pants. He watched his lover put them on the armchair before coming back to stand behind him again, hands on his hips once more, nuzzling at his neck.

“What do you think of the silk?” Till asked quietly, moving his hands up Richard’s flanks, stroking him gently, before moving onto his arms and wrists, to finally intertwine their fingers together.

Richard licked hips lips before answering, breath suddenly short.

“It’s cool,” he finally managed to say after opening his mouth twice without the words coming out, the fresh sensation brushing against his back. “Colder than I expecting to be.”

Till hummed against his ear but didn’t say anything, watching him intently in the mirror, thumb brushing against thumb.

“It’s nice,” Richard admitted in a low voice, feeling his cheeks warm up. “I like it.”

“Good,” Till said calmly before putting a brief kiss against his temple.

He took one short step back, separating their hands, before moving Richard’s arms behind his back until each of his hand was holding onto the opposite forearm. Richard felt his heartbeat pick up at the position, biting his lip again, fighting to focus on the mirror as he felt Till move behind him to grab something on the nightstand.

The flush on his cheeks deepened as he felt his hands and elbows being bound together, the knots tight enough that he knew he wouldn’t get out of them on his own, no matter how hard he might struggle. And this was no ordinary rope either – Till made sure to brush them against the top of his hands before tying him up, and he shivered as he felt cold silk on his skin.

“How are your shoulders?” Till asked once he was done, hands rubbing his arms slowly, mouth brushing against Richard’s hair.

He thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

“They’re fine,” he answered slowly, voice already a little rough, his eyes meeting Till’s in the mirror.

“Can you hold the position?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice, feeling himself harden in his boxers as arousal spiked down his spine.

Till smiled against his ear and kissed his temple again, before moving his left hand until it was resting on Richard’s waist, the other coming to cup his head. He shifted a little and tilted Richard’s head back before kissing him passionately, smiling as Richard moaned in his mouth. The angle was awkward on his neck but he ignored it, taking all that he could get from the kiss, unable to do anything but to follow Till’s lead. He absent-mindedly realized Till had moved his hand from his waist to his stomach, fingers splayed out on his stomach, slightly rubbing the silk shirt against his skin.

He was panting when Till finally broke the kiss, eyes twinkling, not even out of breath. Richard looked at himself in the mirror, blush deepening at the dazed expression on his face, eyes darkened already. He squirmed a little, pressing himself back against Till, growing constricted in his boxers – which showed, and he blushed even more at the realization.

They were barely started and he was already _gone_ , well on his way to become a real mess.

Shivering, he looked at his feet, suddenly unable to keep looking at himself in that state.

Till chuckled against him before kissing his cheek.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, and Richard shook his head weakly, face burning.

“You are,” Till insisted, gently, standing close behind him again, body pressing against Richard. “Look. What do you see?”

Richard tentatively looked at the mirror again, blinking as he took in the view. Both of Till’s hands were splayed on his stomach now, white shirt ruffled with each movement. There was a deep blush covering his face and throat, going down, under his collar, the rest hidden by his shirt. By contrast, Till still looked unflappable, completely in control of himself, and a spike of arousal ran through Richard at the sight.

“What do you see?” Till repeated, voice still gentle.

“Someone who is in control,” Richard finally said, voice hoarse. “And someone who isn’t.”

Till hummed quietly against him before smiling a little. His left hand moved to open three more buttons of Richard’s shirt before tugging it away, leaving his shoulder and collarbone bare. Richard shivered as Till’s mouth started trailing down his neck until it reached the junction with his shoulder, kissing lightly before giving his sensitive skin a brief lick – and then biting down.

Richard gasped and jerked back, held in position by Till’s hand on his stomach as the other rested on his left arm, leaving him unable to do much more than squirming as Till sucked a hickey on the sensitive skin. An honest-to-God _whine_ escaped him at point and he felt more than he heard Till chuckle at his reaction before finally letting go of his skin, staring at his work with evaluating eyes.

Richard let his head fall against Till’s shoulder behind him, breathing hard. He had closed his eyes at one point, the biting sensation heightened by darkness, and it was a struggle to open them again. He shivered as Till licked at the hickey before kissing it gently and then moving back to his cheek, letting go of his bicep to hold him in a loving embrace.

“Sweetheart,” Till murmured.

Richard’s blush intensified at the word and he squirmed a little before relaxing as Till’s lips drifted against the line of his cheekbone.

“Open your eyes,” Till whispered gently.

Richard stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to get his breathing under control, hardness fully constricted in his boxers – he thought he understood, now, why Till had picked that specific pair for him to wear – before raising his head away from Till’s shoulder, staring at himself in the mirror.

He looked even more like a mess than before and he quickly adverted his eyes on the ground again, all to conscious of Till’s fully clothed body behind, while he looked particularly debauched with his ruffled shirt, half-open over his shoulder.

Till hummed before kissing the line of his cheekbone, hands moving to deftly open each remaining button of his shirt. He took his time, peppering Richard’s jawline with butterfly kisses at the same time, making him whine softly and press back against him until all buttons were open. Then, Till’s hands moved under his shirt, caressing his skin softly before stilling.

“Look in the mirror,” Till told him quietly, shifting behind him until his head was now resting on Richard’s right shoulder.

Richard looked up again, noticed that his blush was going down all the way to his boxers and looked away again, shaking slightly. The contrast between the coolness of his silk shirt and the warmth of Till’s body against him was making him dizzy, but it was nothing compared to the mix of arousal and embarrassment he felt at his debauched state compared to Till’s unflappable attitude.

There was a low rumble at the back of Till’s throat and he swallowed as Till started paying attention to the right side of his face, kissing his temple before moving on his jawline, then to his neck. He whimpered as Till moved to tug his shirt away, leaving his shoulder and collarbone bare, too, knowing full well what was going to happen – and nevertheless gasping when Till kissed and licked and bit down at the junction between neck and shoulder. His knees almost buckled under him as Till started sucking down on his sensitive skin, only interrupting himself to remind him to keep looking at the mirror.

He watched with burning cheeks as Till sucked a hickey on him, unable to ignore the bulge in his boxers, leaning against Till for support, little gaps escaping him.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes as Till’s teeth grazed a particularly sensitive zone, unable to withstand the view any longer. He felt like his cheeks were on fire, nerves set aflame all over his body, and he couldn’t keep looking at himself anymore, feeling too exposed to bear the sight.

Hours seemed to have passed before Till finally stopped, licking at the hickey one last time before kissing it, Richard shivering in his arms. He moved back to kiss Richard’s cheek, nuzzling against the skin afterwards before kissing his temple. Richard straightened a little, eyes still closed, heart beating wildly in his ribcage, drawing comfort from Till’s arms surrounding him, suddenly realizing that Till’s erection was pressing insistently against his backside.

A moment passed as Till kept pressing kisses against his hair.

“Open your eyes,” he intimated gently, moving his head back slightly.

Gathering his courage, Richard slowly opened his eyes, already squirming as his attention was immediately drawn by the huge hickey now standing on his right collarbone. There was a balance to the marks now, and he could only stare at them – and himself – for so long before lowering his eyes again, body still securely pressed against Till’s, kept in place by his embrace, feeling the buttons of Till’s waistcoat pressing against his bound arms.

“Richard,” Till whispered against his ear, head now resting lightly on top on his shoulder.

There was a question in there and Richard shook his head, trying to make sense of his thoughts, shaking slightly in Till’s arms.

He couldn’t – couldn’t spend the afternoon watch himself being turned into a puddle by Till, he simply could not.

But he could say so.

“I,” he started saying, then interrupted himself and licked his lips, “I _can’t_ –”

Till made an encouraging sound behind him, nuzzling into his hair.

 _“_ The mirror… _Please.”_

His voice had broken over the last word but he didn’t care – the only thing that mattered was Till cupping his cheek gently, thumb caressing the skin, before kissing him tenderly, tongue teasing at his lips before disappearing. Till moved back slightly and Richard reopened his eyes, still feeling frayed – and yet comforted by the love and affection on Till’s face as his lover stared at him, thumb still grazing at his cheek.

“You’re so good to me,” Till murmured before kissing the top of his nose and then taking a step back, finally letting go of Richard’s cheek. “Look right ahead for a moment.”

Swallowing over the lump in his throat, mind buzzing, Richard nodded before staring at the mirror once more, feeling strangely unbalanced as Till wasn’t touching him anymore. He raised his eyes until he met Till’s gaze in the mirror, relaxing a little when his lover smiled gently over his shoulder. His eyes widened as Till’s reached for his tie, slowly untying it before making it slip away from the collar of his shirt and stepping right behind him again, red silk dangling down his fingers.

Till’s free hand moved to his neck again, holding it between thumb and forefinger again, and he smiled again as Richard swallowed loudly, eyelashes fluttering wildly.

Anticipation was drumming in his body again.

“Why can’t you look in the mirror anymore?” Till asked in a low voice next to him, mouth trailing around the shape of his ear.

“Because I’m a mess,” he blurted out, eyes focused on Till’s fingers around his throat.

The velvet lining of the collar was starting to stick to his sweaty skin.

Till remained silent next to him, waiting, knowing he hadn’t been entirely honest.

And he knew he would have to keep watching himself if he didn’t tell the entire truth.

A shiver ran through him, and he pressed his fingers deeper against his arms.

“Because I’m not in control,” he finally admitted, raising his eyes to meet Till’s gaze in the mirror.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat at the understanding look in Till’s eyes.

“You don’t have to be in control all the time,” Till said gently before kissing him in that sensitive spot at the junction between jaw and neck.

He raised his hand in front of Richard, offering his red tie to the view.

“You can let go, now,” he whispered against before letting go of his throat, carefully folding the tie before positioning himself more comfortably behind Richard.

Richard shivered at his words, nodding a little, heartbeat picking up. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror, noticing the loving, proud expression on Till’s face before finally closing his eyes, blood buzzing in his ears.

The silk tie was cool against his eyelids, smelling slightly of Till and he inhaled profoundly, focusing on the smell and on the warmth that came from the body behind rather than on Till’s deft hands as he securely turned the tie into a blindfold, and knotted it at the back of Richard’s head. Richard waited patiently for Till to make sure it was tight enough before leaning against him, a small noise akin to a moan escaping him as Till’s arms wrapped around, the silk of his shirt brushing against his stomach.

“You look gorgeous like that,” Till murmured against his ear, pressing a light kiss underneath.

One of his hands slowly moved down, drifting across Richard’s stomach before settling at the hem of his boxers. Whining a little, Richard pressed back against him, rubbing against his erection. Till’s laughed next to him before straightening again, keeping his left arm around his waist while he moved away a little.

There was a soft rattling sound on the nightstand and then clothes shuffled together before Till’s hand went back on his stomach. Teasing lips moved down his jawline, peppering kisses as Richard moaned out loud, suddenly more at ease letting himself go – when two fingers came to pinch his right nipple, making him yelp a little, more because of his surprise at the contact than at the pain that had followed.

There was an approving rumble at the back of Till’s throat and Richard surrendered to his touch, soft moans and gasps escaping him as one hand was playing with his nipples – pinching, rolling, nails grazing at the sensitive skin – while the other was running circles on his stomach, sometimes playfully moving down to his boxers before moving away again. He whined helplessly at the teasing, the sensations decoupled by the darkness surrounding him, Till’s stubbled cheek rubbing lightly against his neck.

He was losing himself in the sensations when the metallic rattling came back, attracting one small part of his attention – and then all of it as sharp pain pinched the sensitive nubs, and he realized Till had put nipple clamps on him, joined by a little metallic chain sending shivers down his spine.

Till’s newly-freed hand rested on his waist while the other rubbed comforting circles over his stomach, and he relaxed slightly against the solid frame behind him, enjoying the light kisses Till was deposing along the line of his neck before moving onto his shoulder, licking a little at the hickey. He was being lulled again in a deep state of contentment when Till shifted behind him, the buttons of his waistcoat pressing against him, reminding him of his half-naked state whereas Till was still fully dressed.

His cheeks started burning him once more and he bit his lower lip at the thought, trying to imagine what he was looking like, in the mirror – shirt open, nipples chained together, leather collar accompanied by two huge hickeys, a seemingly perpetual blush on his cheeks, the bulge in his boxers…

“Everything okay?” Till asked in his ear, hand drifting down from his stomach. “You look a bit constricted, here”, and he squeezed Richard through his boxers, making him moan and buckle against his hand, desperate for a little contact.

“Please,” Richard panted, held tight between Till’s hand and his body.

Till hummed in approval behind him.

“So polite,” he murmured before kissing his collarbone.

He used both his hands to push Richard’s boxers down his hips and legs, shifting away from him as the guitarist wiggled until his underwear was down on the ground. Richard carefully stepped away, making sure it wasn’t in the way anymore before Till’s hands found themselves at his hips, fingers splayed out on top of his thighs.

“So good, Richard,” Till murmured before maneuvering himself until he was standing between Richard and the bed, still holding him by the hips.

Till’s mouth was on his immediately, making him gasp in the kiss, slightly taken out-balance by the sudden gesture – and then one of Till’s hand was cupping the back of his head, holding him firmly in position, forcing him to focus on the lips against his, on the tongue in his mouth, pressed against Till’s body as he was.

Once more Till chose when to break the kiss, leaving him panting and breathless, shaking slightly under his firm hands. His lips were tingling with the sudden onslaught of sensations, and he tentatively licked them, realizing they were swollen – and very likely red, as well.

Till’s forehead rested against his for a moment, the tip of their noses brushing together.

“Sweetheart.”

The whisper trailed against his lips like a ghost and Richard shivered slightly, pressing his eyes closed behind the blindfold.

Then Till pressed their mouths together again briefly, tilted his head back, kissed his way down the line of his neck, licked the hollow at the base of his neck and started nibbling at the sensitive skin. Richard let out a swear, knees almost buckling under him before being kept in position by Till, who had let out a chuckle at his reaction before working on his skin again. He whined helplessly, fingers itching with the desire to hold onto Till’s arms as a third hickey was being sucked at the base of his throat. Short spikes of arousal were going down his spine as Till was working diligently on him and he wondered again what it might look like, both regretting not being able to see his reflection anymore and yet knowing that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the moment as much if he _could_ see himself.

His erection was brushing lightly against Till’s slacks, the flimsy contact unable to give him any kind of release, and he whined in frustration before gasping again as teeth grazed against the sensitive skin of his throat. He let himself succumb to the wave of arousal that overwhelmed him, short spikes of pain catching him unaware every now and then.

It felt like forever before Till finally let go, licking and kissing his frayed skin before moving up the line of his neck again, lips brushing against his pulse before landing on top of his nose. Richard whined a little as his mouth was ignored and Till chuckled before cupping his cheek.

“I know,” he said in a comforting tone. “I know…”

He gently kissed Richard’s forehead, taking a moment to rub his thumb across his cheek until Richard’s breathing abated a little and he relaxed under Till’s hands, absent-mindedly licking at his lips, a low keening sound escaping him of its own volition.

Till chuckled again and brushed their lips together before letting go of his cheek, fingers trailing down his neck and then over his arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake as the silk sleeve brushed against his skin. Richard shivered as they went down to his elbow and then jumped over his ribs, making him squirm a little at the ticklish contact, before settling on his hip.

He could feel the heat radiating from Till in front of him and slightly swayed on his feet, trying to not lean forward as it was obvious Till wanted him standing still.

“Don’t move,” Till commended him before shuffling away.

He heard the rustle of clothes shifting, the very soft sound of something light being dropped on the bed before it slightly creaked as Till sat down on the sheets. Curious, he slightly tilted his head to the side, shivering a little as Till took hold of his hips and tugged him one step closer. He swayed a little, feeling soft clothing brushing along his knees and realized he was standing between Till’s open legs. His cheeks warmed up again as his mind conjured an image of the situation and he squirmed before one of Till’s hands comfortably rubbed his hip.

“Open up your legs a little,” Till ordered him, tapping lightly at the inside of his thighs.

He obediently shifted his feet until he was stopped by Till’s legs and then stilled, blush worsening at his position, well-aware of his position, erection standing out in front of him. Till’s hands briefly let go of his hips, the loss of contact immediately grabbing his attention, before he heard clothes shuffling again and something soft being bound around the top of thigh, at the junction with his butt cheek.

 _Velvet_ , he quickly realized, a strap of velvet being attached around him and knotted with a – with a bow.

 _Oh_.

He blushed again, squirming as Till’s hands worked on his left thigh, unable to ignore the arousal that was burning through his veins.

The velvet felt _good_ on his skin and he started chewing on his lower lip, eager to feel Till’s hands on him again.

And then something was wrapped at the base of his cock – a cool, fluid texture that was dexterously knotted in a bow as well. Another strap, but of silk this time, and he wondered if his cheeks could actually turn to flames.

He squirmed again and Till put his hands on his hips, palms pressing the velvet strap against his skin, humming quietly in front of him. There was a moment of silence as Richard knew he was being examined, and he felt himself hardening even more, if that was possible.

“Take a step back,” Till told him quietly, letting his hands go as Richard obeyed carefully.

He stood at attention in front of Till, blood beating in his ears, eager to be _touched_ – to feel Till’s hands on him again, his lips, the firm lines of his body against his. He wasn’t sure what to make of himself, shirt open and sliding down his arms, collar weighing comfortably against his neck, the knotted straps –

“You look beautiful,” Till said in a low voice, interrupting his train of thoughts, all fibers of his being turned towards him. “Bound and blindfolded and letting go.”

“ _Till_ ,” Richard said in a short voice before stopping, words suddenly failing him, mind buzzing.

He heard the bed squeak again and clothes rustle together as Till got up and took a step towards him before cupping his face between his hands and kissing him languorously. Richard moaned into the kiss, pressing himself against Till as much as he could, shaking slightly under the dominating tongue tracing the contours of his mouth, forcing him to open and follow its lead.

He was feeling dizzy with the lack of air when Till finally let go of his mouth, lips still so close they were breathing in the same air. He blinked behind the blindfold, realizing it had gotten slightly damp, and licked his lips again, panting as one thumb grazed across his cheek.

“You are so good for me,” Till said in a low voice before pressing their lips together again briefly.

He then let his hands fall on Richard’s arms, squeezing them lightly across the soft fabric of the shirt before turning around him and settling behind him, fingers brushing lightly across Richard’s bound hands before moving back on his biceps.

“Two steps and then up on the bed,” Till said in his ear before guiding him, hands steady on his arms.

He tentatively stepped towards the bed, stopping once he hit the frame. Till nuzzled his hair, pressing a kiss before helping him get on the bed. He gasped a little as he felt the sheets against his skin, realizing the cool, fluid fabric was silk as well – and wasn’t it something new? Till arranged him in a kneeling position until he was satisfied, and Richard felt he was kneeling on never-ending silk, with nothing else around, no pillows and no comforter. He heard something being put on the bed to his left, the rustle of clothes being moved – or taken off? – and then Till joined him, kneeling behind him, his hands resting on top of his thighs.

“Time for a little reward,” Till said in his ear, and Richard immediately opened his legs, hearing Till chuckle behind him.

Till’s right hand moved closer to his erection, thumb and forefinger half on his skin and half on the velvet strap, as his left hand moved on Richard’s stomach, running little circles there. Richard whined softly and squirmed under his hands, getting a little desperate, before Till moved to kiss him under his ear.

“Open your mouth,” he said softly.

Richard obeyed, wondering was exactly Till had in mind before the hand left his stomach for a second. He felt Till’s arm brush across his and then something heavy being deposed on his tongue. Chocolate exploded against his taste buds and he moaned loudly, ignoring Till’s laugh behind him, focusing on the explosion of savors in his mouth. Dark chocolate and caramel and – was it a hint of gingerroot? – whatever it was, it was delicious and he huffed slightly as he enjoyed the little piece.

“Good?” Till asked in his ear once he was done, both hands back on his thighs.

Richard nodded vigorously.

“Yes.”

“Another one?”

“Please,” and he surprised himself at his eagerness, the tip of his ears burning slightly as Till chuckled.

Till shifted behind and it was easier to recognize the moves now that he knew what he was looking for – Till bending down to pick another chocolate in the box that must be lying not too far away from, then coming back behind him, waiting for him to open his mouth again before deposing another piece of chocolate there.

He licked at the tip of Till’s fingers as they let go, feeling the shiver that ran through him before focusing on the chocolate again – milk chocolate and red pepper, an unusual but not unpleasant association. Till was pressing kisses against his neck as he savored the piece, mindful to let him enjoy the chocolate without any surprise, and then bent down to retrieve a third piece. Dark chocolate again, but with a strawberry sponge, and he licked at Till’s fingers again, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he heard Till’s sharp intake of breath. Then came the fourth and final piece, a mixture of milk chocolate and cinnamon that had him moaning out loud as he savored it, eyes closed behind his blindfold, Till pressing kisses against his shoulder.

He carefully licked his lips once he was done before squirming a little, trying to straighten his position, and then felt Till’s hand cupping his chin, thumb stroking his lips. He opened his mouth, licking timidly at his finger, feeling Till’s other hand tightening on his thigh at the gesture, and then smiled a little. He sucked more frankly at Till’s thumb until he heard a little grunt behind him and he felt Till move his hand away, not far, until it was resting lightly on his neck, thumb and forefinger pressing slightly on each side. A full body shiver ran through him and he opened his knees a little wider, knowing it wouldn’t be long before the burn of the stretch appeared, eager for it.

And then Till’s hand, the one that had been resting on his thigh for so long, moved and took hold of his erection. He gasped loudly as the gesture, squirming even more as he felt Till pressing against his back on one side, and slowly stroking his length on the other.

Till let go of his neck and started tugging on the collar of his shirt, moving the sleeves down Richard’s arms until it was ruffled around his elbows, leaving his shoulders bare to the eye. He then reached for the front parts, tugging them higher until they were wrapped around his arms as well, leaving his flanks naked. Richard shivered as cool air hit his skin and pressed back against Till, feeling the burning strain on his shoulders at his restrained position, gasping at a particularly slow stroke of Till along his length.

“You look marvelous,” Till murmured in his ear, free hand moving to drift along his neck again.

His eyelids fluttered at the words. Till moved his hand to tug lightly at the chains between his nipples, making him arch his back, mouth opening in a small ‘o’ as no sound came out. He could only imagine what he looked like – the red tie around his eyes, the black leather collar against his pale skin, three huge hickeys surrounding it, the metallic chain between the clamps, groin bound in silk and velvet… and his knees spread open as Till kept working him at a leisurely pace.

“I am so lucky to be able to see you like that,” Till went on, and Richard moaned, head falling back against his shoulder.

Warm lips mouthed at his neck and he shivered, not knowing whether to press back or to buckle his hips into the hand stroking him.

“ _Till_ ,” he moaned, short of breath, past caring about the begging tone of his voice. “Please.”

“Sweetheart,” Till murmured against his collarbone before licking it and pressing down a kiss.

He nuzzled the skin for a brief moment before shifting away, letting of the chain swinging lightly between his aching nipples, his other hand stilling on Richard. The sheets shuffled and he heard the familiar pop of a plastic bottle opening before the hand that was still on him briefly disappeared. He tensed in anticipation, listening to the familiar sounds before Till’s hand was on him again, wetter than before.

“So good,” Till murmured before nuzzling at his hair.

One finger pushed into him and he gasped before buckling back, pressing against Till as hard as he could, moaning as he started being stretched. Another finger soon joined, stretching him tentatively as Till was still languorously stroking him, rhythm slowly down until he stopped. He pushed back against the fingers, hearing Till chuckle before removing his hand from his erection and shifting around until he heard the bottle of lube being opened again. A third finger joined those that were already there and he moaned loudly at the filling sensation, working himself open on Till’s talented fingers, a loud moan escaping him as a hand started stroking him again, light touches that set his nerves aflame.

He could feel Till’s firm chest against his bound arms and back, could feel his erection rubbing against his butt every now and then, and wondered when exactly his lover had taken off his clothes before ignoring the thought at a particular movement of wrist that sent stars flying in front of his eyes, making him gasp.

“G-God, Till, _please_ ,” he moaned, pressing back against Till, overwhelmed by the urge to come.

Till hummed behind him, biting his neck lightly before kissing the first hickey he had made, and removed his hands, the sound of the bottle of lube being open barely piercing through the haze of lust in his mind. A small, desperate sound escaped Richard at the sudden emptiness, before a spike of adrenaline surged through him as Till took hold of his hips and guided him over his length.

The burning stretch that accompanied the move had him gasp in silence until he was filled to the brim, sitting on Till’s lap, leaning against his chest, head thrown back and resting on top of his shoulder, one of Till’s hand running soothing circles on his stomach while the other had found its way back onto his erection. Richard clenched a little at the contact, then immediately winced, before realizing Till’s fingers were working on the knot of the silk strap. He tried to focus on the hand working to get it off him, while also being distracted by Till peppering kisses on his forehead and hair, whichever surface he could reach from the awkward angle. Richard felt his panting slowly abate under his tender mistreatment, smiling a little as he felt cool silk caressing his thigh before being dropped on the bed not far, and finally pressed against Till as soon as he was ready to move again.

He straightened in a sitting position, moaning at the new angle, shivering as Till kissed the soft skin under his ear, hand moving from his stomach to the blindfold.

“Beautiful,” Till whispered against his ear before untying the blindfold and dropping it away, hand moving to rest on Richard’s bicep.

Richard kept his eyes closed for an instant before tentatively opening them, eyelids fluttering and then squinting a little at the late afternoon light before focusing on the mirror in front of him as his sight focused. There was still a deep blush on his face and all the way down his chest, and he was powerlessly bound in Till’s lap, every single mark and velvet straps, chain and collar, unmistakable proofs of his surrender in Till’s hands.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Richard smiled.

He let himself plunge into blissful oblivion.

When he came back to his senses, later, he was lying on the silk sheets, two fluffy pillows supporting his head and shoulders, Till curled on one side next to him, massaging his wrists with a focused expression on his face. Richard stared at him in silence for a moment, taking in the strong line of his nose, watching his brows furrowing over forest-green eyes, the way his tongue was absent-mindedly licking at his lips, a sated expression on his face. A soft smile started tugging at the corner of his mouth, delighted as he was by the beloved vision.

“Till,” he croaked in a hoarse voice, immediately catching Till’s attention.

His lover immediately looked at him, forest-green eyes gazing in his soul, and moved closer to gently press their mouths together before letting go of one of his wrists and cupping his cheek, thumb caressing his skin.

“ _Mon cœur_ ,” he said quietly, all the love contained in two words enveloping him like a warm coat. “How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty,” Richard mumbled, a grateful expression on his face as Till reached for the bottle of water on his nightstand and offered it to him, cap already off.

He drank it gratefully, feeling the cool water soothe his dry mouth and throat, before handing the bottle back to Till, hand shaking slightly. Till put the cap on and pushed the bottle away before focusing on Richard again, kissing his palms softly, rubbing at his wrists once more. Richard watched him do with a smile, enjoying the little massage as he took in the various pleasant aches all over his body. Oh, he was well spent – he was still basking in the glow of the aftermath of an _excellent_ orgasm, after all – and wanted nothing more than to cuddle under the sheets with Till, which seemed to be quite on the program, as soon as his lover was done massaging his wrists.

He could smell the faint odor of their massage lotion on the pillow beneath him and realized Till must have had taken care of his shoulders while he had been out – and, come to think of it, there was a slight ache over his nipples, that came from the clamps having been taken of. He couldn’t feel the velvet straps around his thighs anymore and half-regretted their absence before focusing on the comfortable weigh of the collar still around his neck. That one would leave last, at his initiative, and he intended to keep it for the time being. Focusing on the rest of his body, he realized there was also a pleasant dampness between his thighs as well, a telltale sign Till had cleaned them both already, and his smile turned into a dopey grin at the thought.

Till smiled at him at the change of expression on his face and moved closer to kiss him lightly, mindful not to put his weight on him, still holding his wrists. Richard shifted a little closer, eager for some cuddles, eyelids fluttering shut as Till finally let go and tugged him closer, drawing the sheet over them. He rearranged them slightly, making sure his left arm was surrounding Richard’s shoulders, fingers drifting across his shoulder, before using his other hand to cup Richard’s cheek.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly, gazing at Richard, a tender expression on his face.

“Great,” Richard answered before a yawn took him by surprise, half-hiding his mouth as Till chuckled. “Tired.” He wriggled slightly, a little gasp escaping him as silk sheets rubbed against his butt. “A bit sore,” he added sheepishly, fragments of their coupling flashing through his mind.

He flushed lightly and looked towards the mirror, noticing with surprise that a simple sheet had been draped over it. Till took advantage of his surprise to kiss him, smiling against his lips.

“You were out for a few minutes,” Till murmured, guessing the question that was forming in his mind. “Gazing at the ceiling and wondering about the mysteries of the universe, I assume.”

Richard snorted.

“Yeah, or just coming down from your massive dick,” he muttered, enjoying the little laugh that escaped Till.

He melted in the embrace, warm all over, watching as Till reached for the box of chocolates perched precariously at the end of the mattress, forest-green eyes twinkling.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked simply while staring thoughtfully at the content of the box.

Richard nodded, sated and contended, basking in the moment, feeling deeply protected as he leaned against Till’s firm chest.

Something primal in his brain was purring of satisfaction at the present situation – safe and loved, loved and safe.

“It was great,” he mumbled, waiting for Till to make his choice, enjoying the feeling of their legs intertwined together. “The silk felt really good, too.”

Till nodded before turning to look at him, eyes soft and understanding.

“I thought you would like it,” he said simply before offering him a piece.

Richard bit it obediently, closing his eyes at the onslaught of chocolate and coffee – a simple but killer combination. Till’s thumb was back to caress his cheek and he reopened his eyes once he was done savoring it, smiling up to him. He tugged on his shoulder, getting Till to close the distance between them and kiss him, before opening his mouth. Till moaned against his lips and he smiled in the kiss, gladly letting him take the lead – and enjoy the remnant of chocolate.

He giggled at the dazed expression on Till’s face when they separated before brushing an errand strand of hair from his face. Till huffed a laugh before bending down and pressing their lips together.

“You little tease,” he said quietly before picking a chocolate in the box without looking and crunching it.

There was a little cracking noise and they realized at the same time that there must have been a nut in it. Still grinning, Richard huddled closer to Till, waiting until the singer was done and offering him another piece of chocolate before holding him tight. He sighed with satisfaction, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt Till’s lips brushing against his eyelids before resting on his forehead, one hand cupping his cheek once more.

He shifted until he was half-lying on his side and half resting against Till’s chest, one hand resting lightly on top of his ribcage, a little sigh of pleasure escaping as he felt kisses being peppered in his hair.

Richard let himself being lulled to sleep by Till’s heartbeat, safe between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please consider leaving a comment.


End file.
